


Kill Me

by LaMepriseFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I still tagged it with angst., Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Gen, Mark of Cain, Post-The Executioner's Song, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, This is probably the fluffiest thing related to the Mark of Cain anyone can write.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMepriseFangirl/pseuds/LaMepriseFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may have won the fight with Cain, but he feels he's lost the battle against the Mark. Sam tries to show him otherwise. Takes place after 10x14 The Executioner's Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me

They're standing in Dean's bedroom when Dean confesses to his brother what Cain told him.

And that he believes it.

"It's gonna happen. I don't care if Crowley dies, but sooner or later Cas is gonna be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And then-" Dean can't keep facing his brother.

"You think you'll kill me?" Sam verifies.

"Yes."

Sam looks around the room. He heads for a duffel bag and picks out a knife. Holding it by the blade, he returns to Dean and grabs his brother's hand. He shoves the handle into Dean's palm and wraps his fingers around it.

"Do it now."

"What the fuck- No!"

"If you're so sure you're going to kill me one day, I want you to do it right now."

"Sam, this isn't funny."

The younger man, still gripping Dean's fist, positions the tip of the knife on his chest.

"Stick this knife into my heart, Dean. I'm not watching you lose it. I'm not watching you moping because 'someday' you're going to kill me. If you're so convinced the Mark is going to win, get it over with now."

"Stop it, Sam, please!"

"Are you going to lose control, Dean? Are you going to kill me if I keep pressing?"

"No! Just stop talking about it!" Dean tries to pull away; Sam doesn't let him.

"Kill me, Dean!"

"No. Not today."

"Why not today?"

"Because I can't lose you a second sooner than I have to."

"You're being selfish, Dean. If you're going to kill me, I want you to do it now. Please."

"No," Dean insists, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Kill me, Dean. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for months or years. Do it tonight. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"No, never! I will _never_ kill you, Sam, _ever_!"

Sam allows Dean to drop the knife before he puts his arms around his big brother.

"I know you won't," he tells Dean softly. "We're stronger than the Mark. We'll fight this, and we'll win."


End file.
